En el cielo de Paris
by arashiyume
Summary: Rui va tras Shizuka a Paris en un arranque de valentia... Que paso? Que lo hizo regresar? Un oneshot dedicado a Rui


En el Cielo de Paris

Las palabras de esa impertinente muchacha resonaban en su cabeza, nadie le había hablado de esa manera en el tiempo que llevaba de vida, no entendía si era porque su vida no le importaba a nadie o la misma era tan aburrida y predecible que nadie atinaba pensar a que el hiciera algo de provecho con ella a más de dormir.

_-Por el bien de Hanazawa Rui, quédate en Japón-_

-Tan patético soy- Exclamó en la oscuridad mirando por el gran ventanal de su dormitorio a las estrellas que se asomaban perezosamente esa noche.

_-¿Quién te ha pedido que lo hicieras?- La miro visiblemente molesto-¿Por mi bien?- Sonrió con ironía._

_-Dame un respiro- La muchacha que tenía a su frente parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría a llorar -Deja de hacer cosas absurdas-._

-Fui muy duro con ella…- Finalmente lo reconoció mucho más allá de su ira inicial que disfrazaba su frustración.

-Si esa pequeña muchacha tuvo el valor de pedir lo que soy incapaz de reclamar, como seré capaz de seguir y llamarme a mí mismo un hombre-

Se levantó de ese lugar de golpe, busco en sus pertenencias hasta que finalmente encontró su pasaporte.

Esa noche no durmió, estaba ansioso dentro de poco iría por ella a reclamar lo que nunca antes tuvo el valor de hacer.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas despidiéndose de Shizuka incluso hasta Tsukasa estaba con un juguete de niños animando esa triste despedida pero para él no era el momento indicado de aparecer, no quería arruinar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Miro por enésima vez su pasaporte y pasaje; sonrió como un tonto ante la idea de estar con ella en Paris.

Cuando ella había partido hizo su aparición ante el F4 y Makino.

-Rui-exclamaron todos al unísono acercándose presurosos a él.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Shizuka ya se fue- dijo Soujiro regañándolo visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Ahora era Akira quien le demostraba su enfado.

-Desde hace una hora- Dijo impasible como siempre –Estuve mirándola detrás de una columna-

-¿Detrás de una columna?-pregunto con sorpresa Soujiro, era verdad que Rui era rarito pero esta vez se estaba pasando.

-Ve tras de ella- La pequeña voz de Tsukushi apareció atrás de ellos –Si realmente la amas deberías ir detrás de ella- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Fue suficiente para ti verla detrás de una columna? ¿Y te llamas hombre?-

-Es porque siempre te dejas influenciar por este trio de inmaduros que no puedes entender esto-

Rui la miro atentamente, aun en las circunstancias de ayer tenía el valor suficiente de gritarle, de decirle que luche. En verdad era una muchacha digna de admirar.

-Voy en el próximo vuelo- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus amigos exclamaron de alegría.

-Makino, siempre me gustado esa parte de ti- Se acercó lentamente hacia ella-Tu tuviste la fuerza para echarme en cara el que no podía dejar las cosas así como estaban- En ningún instante le dejo de sonreír.

La joven lo miro con incredulidad, esa era su manera de disculparse. Al fin y al cabo esa es su forma de ser.

Habiendo dicho aquello se acercó a ella un poco más a ella y con un beso en la frente y un sincero agradecimiento saliendo de sus labios, se despidió de esa pequeña flor disfrazada de mala hierba.

El viaje demoraría unas cuantas horas más y a pesar de que había pasado la noche anterior en vela no podía dormir ya que repasaba mentalmente lo que haría, lo que diría cuando la viera de nuevo.

Y sin darse cuenta finalmente se dejó llevar por el cansancio y así empezó a soñar.

Su sueño aunque borroso fue muy vivido, no recordaba exactamente de qué se trataba cuando despertó pero le había dejado una sensación cálida en el pecho.

Probablemente había soñado con Shizuka y su nueva vida en Paris.

-Un sueño es un sueño- Y diciendo esto elevo una pequeña plegaria al cielo para este que se hiciera realidad.

Agarrando su pequeño equipaje salió del aeropuerto, una vez en el taxi busco el mensaje que le había enviado Akira con la dirección del domicilio en Paris de Shizuka.

Cuando estuvo frente al departamento de ella con algo de incertidumbre golpeó la puerta tres veces.

Shizuka abrió la puerta con lentitud sin preguntar previamente quien era y al ver a Rui frente a ella no pudo evitar llorar.

-Rui- dijo aferrándose a él en un largo abrazo, él soltó su maleta y se sujetó a ella como si su vida dependiera de ese instante.

Después de unos segundos lo soltó y lo miro de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Como?-

-Agradécele a Makino- ella lo miro con desconcierto – Si no hubiera sido por ella aun estuviera en Japón lamentándome por tu partida-

Sin decir palabra alguna entraron al departamento de ella, no era grande pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para que una familia pequeña viviera.

-Vamos a dejar esto aquí- Shizuka puso la maleta de Rui a un lado de la entrada de su habitación y acto seguido fue presurosa a la cocina seguida muy de cerca por él.

-Si es mucha molestia, iré a un hotel- dijo Rui mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca –Tal vez fui muy precipitado…

Sin preverlo Shizuka se acercó a él y lo callo con un tierno beso.

-Tranquilízate- El asintió –La comida esta lista será…- diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia el comedor pero no llego muy lejos ya que Rui la agarro de uno de sus brazos y atrapo sus labios en un beso.

Esta vez era el quien la besaba pero este beso al contrario del de Shizuka encerraba pasión, una pasión encerrada por tantos años; tomo su rostro entre sus manos la observo fijamente… Se suponía que debía estar feliz al tenerla tan cerca pero no era así, sentía un vacío, una distancia intangibles entre ellos.

Y a pesar de aquello y sin pensarlo dos veces Rui la beso de nuevo y a medida que lo hacia el beso se hacía más y más apasionado al punto de que no tardaron nada en llegar a la habitación de ella para terminar con aquello pendiente desde ese día en el crucero de Tsukasa.

A decir verdad no era la primera vez de Rui en este tipo de situaciones, hace un par de años Akira y Soujiro, en una apuesta entre ambos, lo embriagaron y lo hicieron participe de una de sus "noches locas".

Rui tardo varias semanas en perdonar su audacia pero ahora estaba agradecido de que ellos le hubieran hecho ese "favor".

Una mujer de mundo como Shizuka estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y hubiera sido vergonzoso para el no saber como actuar.

Nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos recorrían el cuerpo y la mente de Rui mientras Shizuka estaba en sus brazos, aquel amor infantil se había transformado en pasión.

Ahora ella yacía en sus brazos dormida y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos sentía culpa, el anhelo y determinación que hasta hace pocas horas lo impulsaron a venir hasta Paris había sido reemplazada por **CULPA.**

Frunció el ceño, se sentía realmente molesto las cosas estaban sucediendo como siempre lo había soñado pero no lograba explicar su descontento.

-Pasa algo malo- Pregunto su amante mientras cubría su cuerpo con una sábana -¿La extrañas?-.

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron pero aún más desconcertante fue la manera en que las dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de respuesta programada.

-¿No sé de quién hablas?- Finalmente respondió –Estas a mi lado- la abrazo fuertemente –Por ahora eres todo, lo que necesito- Acaricio de nuevo su cabello y se recostó en la cama. Necesitaba descansar.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de ensueño para ambos hablando hasta el amanecer de sus recuerdos de la infancia, caminado sin rumbo fijo por las calles parisinas y demás cosas que haría cualquier pareja de estuviese en su Luna de Miel.

Entre esas tantas conversaciones, el nombre de Makino era mencionado ya que Shizuka en el poco tiempo de conocerla la había llegado a querer como una hermana menor.

En esos instantes Rui sonreía gratamente al recordarla, esa bulliciosa muchacha también se había metido de manera furtiva en su vida a tal punto que podía decir que la extrañaba.

En una de esas tantas tardes perezosas mientras Rui buscaba algo en que entretenerse encontró una revista en la cual estaba una de las fotografías usada en la última campaña publicitaria de Shizuka, la de las Aerolíneas Tahití.

-_Debes estar muy emocionado al saber que tu primer amor vuelve- Makino lo miro algo nerviosa después de haberlo visto besar el banner publicitario de Shizuka._

_-¿Te gusto?- Rui cruzo sus brazos._

_-Cómo demonios ibas a gustarme- Respondió la joven sonrojándose pero con lo que ella no contaba es que Rui en un acto de impulso y atrevimiento la atrajera hacia él y la besara en la mejilla._

_-No estabas esperando esto desde hace tiempo-_

_-¿Eres realmente Hanazawa Rui?- Acoto sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Eres preciosas cuando te sorprendes- Y diciendo esto se fue._

-Rui... ¿De qué te has acordado que estas sonriendo como un tonto?- Shizuka se había acercado y sentado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

El inmediatamente le acerco la revista.

-Hace tiempo que no veía esta fotografía- Sonrió al contemplarla –Fue un poco antes de regresar a Japón-

-Ese día- Empezó a recordar Shizuka –Me reclamaste por haber hecho esta fotografía-

El asintió –Además recuerdo que ese día vi por primera vez a Tsukushi-chan… A pesar de que estaba rodeada de basura no dudaste ni un momento tomarla entre tus brazos y defenderla-

-¿Estas celosa?- Rui la miro con ternura –Solo me pareció injusto lo que le estaban haciendo y decidí ayudar- Se acercó más a ella y la abrazo de lado.

-Pues para mí fue una sorpresa- Y haciendo un puchero descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Rui –Por un momento creí que estabas interesado en ella, que tal vez estabas enamorado-

-No seas tonta… Yo solo te quiero a ti-

Inmediatamente la imagen de una desamparada Makino siendo defendida por él aquel día en la cafetería se posó en sus pensamientos; nunca había reflexionado en ese detalle ya que solo hasta ese momento la había visto como una molestia.

Los días de felicidad no duraron mucho ya que Shizuka comenzó a estudiar y a trabajar como secretaria en un bufete de abogados muy reconocidos en Francia.

Rui se quedaba quieto sentando en un sillón desde el momento en que se cerraba la puerta y volvía abrirse, se sentía un total inútil ya que no podía hacer nada por la mujer que amaba.

Mientras ella progresaba el seguía estancado; en esos instantes las palabras de Makino se le vinieron a la cabeza

-_No entiendo porque son tan creídos cuando únicamente se esconden detrás del dinero de sus padres-_

_-No sean tan arrogantes, no hasta que hayan ganado dinero por ustedes mismos._

Esas palabras calaron hondo dentro de la humanidad de Rui haciéndolo tomar una decisión.

Rui caminaba de regreso hacia el departamento que compartía con Shizuka, se encontraba muy contento ya que el director de la Orquesta Nacional de Francia, el alemán Kurt Masur, lo había seleccionado para una audición como violinista principal. No veía la hora para comentárselo a Shizuka aunque para eso le tocaba esperar un par de horas.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos del departamento, se fijó que ella se bajaba del auto de alguien específicamente de un hombre, era la primera vez que lo veía pero aun así se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Ese tipo sin dudarlo ni un instante, la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso breve en los labios sin que ella demuestre algún tipo de descontento.

Rui no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara pero pensó que tal vez se había equivocado, quería creer eso. Así que espero escondido a que ellos se despidieran para poder llegar a casa.

Subió las escaleras lentamente portando su violín en una de sus manos.

-Llegaste… ¿Cómo te fue?- diciendo esto ella se acercó para besarlo y abrazarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rui la hizo a un lado para su propia sorpresa.

-Shizuka… Esa persona, la de hace un rato ¿Quién es?-

Ella palideció y empezó a tartamudear.

-Es Maurice Leblanc futuro candidato a un puesto gubernamental, amigo y cliente de la Firma donde trabajo- Ella inmediatamente quiso desviar el tema fingiendo que revisaba unos papeles de su maletín.

-¿Y a tus "clientes" los besas? O solo lo haces con él- La voz de Rui se empezó a quebrar ya que la ira se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos.

-Yo…. Yo quería decírtelo pero…-

-Entonces lo que acabe de ver era cierto- diciendo esto arrojo el estuche del violín al piso con ira.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, debía contenerse -¿Qué demonios estabas esperando?-dijo casi gritando.

-Yo lo siento- dijo aferrándose a su brazo –Yo te quiero pero…- sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Rui la empujo hacia un lado, recogió su violín que estaba aporreado en el piso y colocándolo nuevamente en su estuche se dirigió al dormitorio recogió sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Shizuka sabía que había obrado mal con él, no hizo tal de detenerlo. Sus palabras sonarían huecas ante un corazón herido además ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que ese sueño que compartieron llego a su fin.

Era hora de que despertara ante su realidad, una en donde la principal protagonista era aquella a quien ella quería como hermana, una que nunca quiso mirar Rui por estar cegado por esa obsesión que guardaba desde la tierna infancia.

-Tal vez aun no sea tarde para que te des cuenta- Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Shizuka de una u otra manera lo iba a extrañar.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio y hablo con él.

El hueco que sentía en su corazón era inimaginable, había llegado al rio Sena luego de caminar sin rumbo fijo durante horas.

Quería culpar de todo a Shizuka pero simplemente no podía, el con su cobardía la había orillado a todo esto.

-Nunca fui nada para ella, solo un estorbo- Se lamentaba tristemente.

-Escuchaste las últimas noticias-

-No-

-Leblanc está saliendo con una japonesa… Me parece que dentro de un año se van a casar-

-No te creo-

-Pues en el diario vi una foto de ellos….

Rui le echo otra mirada al Sena sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no tenía más opción, debía regresar a Japón.

Sus amigos le ayudarían a olvidar y por más extraño que pareciera quería ver a Makino Tsukushi.

Tal vez ella tenía la respuesta, tal vez ella le entendería, tal vez y solo tal vez ella sabría qué hacer…

Tal vez aun no era tarde para él.


End file.
